PotC: The Marble Statue
by SummerTimes
Summary: My new long fic! After OST Jack wants his Pearl out of the bottle and joins into one of his biggest adventure... Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Off the island

**My whole new story! This chapter just tells what our favourite characters are doing now and what are they after... In next chapter the story will really begin. Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC... not a surprise:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Really well travelled_… Angelica thought while sitting on the beach. She had been there four days now and she was truly in troubles. She didn't have water or food and the sun shined straight to her back. She had found the voo doo doll but didn't want to use it until she would meet Jack. She wanted her revenge to be perfect. Angelica looked at the sea and thought she was seeing illusions when she saw two white seals coming towards the little island she had left. The ship stopped and Angelica saw a row boat coming. Two men rowed on the beach and walked to Angelica. She decided to act like pirates captured woman who needs help.

"Good morning, miss" other man said.

"Good morning" Angelica answered and looked man shyly.

"Don't be afraid" man tried to calm acting Angelica.

"We won't hurt you. We are King's men" Angelica didn't answer anything.

"Do you understand English?" man asked. Angelica nodded.

"Really little" Angelica answered trying sound like speaking bad English.

"Well, we can take you with us and bring you back to your home town, miss…?" man requested.

"Amelie" Angelica tried to make a new name fast. "Amelie Malon"

"Welcome aboard, miss Malon" man smiled to Angelica.

...

When they had arrived to the ship, Invincible, the captain came to Angelica and kissed her hand.

"Welcome aboard, young lady" he said. "We will take you to your home safe, where do you live?"

"Tortuga" Angelica answered. She already had a plan in her mind.

"Tortuga? It is very long way from here" the captain said curiously. "How such beautiful woman had got to an island so long way from her home?"

"Pirates captured me" Angelica answered and acted like she was going to cry.

"That's alright miss, you're safe now. We will be on Tortuga in two days. Until we get there you will have your on cabin" captain gently took Angelica's hand. When captain led Angelica to her cabin, she smiled herself. This was going better than she had thought.

...

In a bar on Tortuga, where people were throwing bottles and doing normal things (which were only normal in Tortuga), the famous pirate Jack Sparrow was just sitting in his usual corner. He was really upset, because his beloved ship, the Black Pearl, was in a bottle and he hadn't got it out. Jack's first mate, Johasmee Gibbs, was already quite drunk and he was licking- like usually- a bottle of rum.

"What can it be when even the goat didn't help" Jack thought aloud while looking inside the bottle, which had captured his ship.

"You should ask Barbossa, he has the Blackbeard's sword" Gibbs said from the floor. He tried to stood but fell down and passed out.

"He would just take the Pearl and he probably doesn't even know about the ships" Jack muttered frustrated. Jack took his compass and looked it. The arrow just spinned around. Jack close the compass now very peeved and took a sip from a bottle of rum.

"Hello, Jackie" he suddenly heard behind his back.

"Hello, dad"

...

On the Queen Anne's Revenge Barbossa read his new map, which he had found under one floor board. The map would lead to one of the greatest things in the whole world, but the thing would need one item for the ritual. The golden bracelet, made from the gold of wolves. But to get on the island, he would need the one medallion, which Blackbard had had. He hasn't found it, but Barbossa had an idea of who has it...

...

"Do you know how to get this out of bottle?" Jack asked from his dad, captain Teague, keeper of the Pirate Code.

"I've heard of one item, it maybe would help" captain Teague said slowly.

"Where is it? What is it?" Jack asked now very curiously and exited.

"On the island of cursed wolves, at the end of tunnel of breathing silver, there is an item from marble, created by the feared Blackbeard himself. Whit the medallion of moonlight, the item will make your biggest wish come true" Teague looked Jack. "But no one knows where the medallion is. You must find it first"

"I would love to but I don't have time, my bloody compass doesn't work and…" Jack started.

"Don't be a fool, Jackie. It won't work without the medallion. Find it first or your journey will be waste of time" Teague interrupted very seriously. "And you should left from Tortuga soon, if you won't meet Angelica. She will be here in double days" Jack looked behind his back surprised.

"How can you know…"

When he turned back, captain Teague had left.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Should I continue? This was quite short but... I won't upload next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews! The sory will continue sooner if you, my beloved reader do review:) Anyway, thanks for reading:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Next chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't upload in a long time, but here it is! Please do review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Jack still sat down until he realized captain Teague's words.

"Gibbs! We are leaving! Now!" He kicked Gibbs and walked fast to the bar's door. Gibbs stood up and ran after Jack.

"Jack! Where are we going?" Gibbs asked. When he saw Jack's worried face, he continued.

"What is chasing us, Jack?"

"Nothing" Jack answered, still rushing. "Absolutely nothing"

"Last time you said that the Kraken was coming!"

Jack didn't answer.

At the port Jack and Gibbs looked for a ship.

"Which of these do we take?" Gibbs asked.

"That one" Jack pointed quite small ship, named _Escape._

"That small?" Gibbs asked looking the _Escape_.

"The size is not the point" Jack shouted when he ran to the ship. "The speed is"

"So something do chase us" Gibbs said when he got on the deck. He released the ropes and pirates started to sail off.

"What is our heading, captain?"

"Somewhere long away from port" Jack murmured running to the captain's cabinet.

"Just do it quickly"

...

At the same time on the _Invincible_'s deck, Angelica just stared towards the horizon. She was thinking her plan.

"Miss" one of the crew came to her. "We're on Tortuga"

The ship landed on the port and Angelica went to thank the captain.

"Thank you" she said to captain and smiled.

"You're welcome, miss" the captain smiled back. "But are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes, my family lives here" Angelica landed softly.

"Bye then, miss" the crew shouted.

"Thank you for everything" Angelica answered and smiled. They were nice men, she thought in her mind.

Angelica walked on the streets of Tortuga. Firstly she had to find Jack Sparrow. The town hadn't change from her last visit. The people throw bottles and fought, and of course, drank. Angelica went to a popular bar, where she knew that Jack had spent his time. She walked around the bar but didn't saw Jack. She also asked few people had they saw him, but they were too drunk. Angelica walked through the bar and found a dark aisle. She walked there very carefully and took her sword from her belt. She listened, but didn't hear anything. Angelica sighed and continued walking. Suddenly someone jumped from the shadow and tried to stab Angelica with a sword. Angelica jumped back and started to fight back. Angelica and the attacker tried to hurt each other. Angelica used her special move, but the attacker jumped away. They fought and Angelica was almost winning, but then the attacker ran behind Angelica, twirled and made a new move to Angelica. The attacker hit Angelica's sword off her hand ans pushed her down. THe attacker pointed her sword to Angelica's throat.

"Who are you?" the attacker asked. Angelica didn't answer. "If you don't answer, I'll…" the attacker angrily started, but then noticed Angelica's necklace. The attacker took the golden necklace with a red ruby on her hand.

"Where did you get this?" The attacker asked and pressed the sword closer. "Who gave you this?"

"Jack Sparrow" Angelica answered and looked the attacker defiantly.

"Jackie? Why you didn't say immediately?" the attacker smirked and took the sword off. Angelica stood up and looked the attacker surprised.

"Sorry, I wouldn't attack if I would know that you know Jackie" the attacker apologized.

"Who are you?" Angelica asked very confused. The attacker came out of the shadow. Surprisingly, the attacker was a young, short girl.

"I'm Amy Nightingale" she smiled to Angelica. "Jack Sparrow's little sister".

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you like? This wasn't a long chapter, but next one will be longer, I promise! I want two reviews before I continue, so review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The golden bracelet

**Next chapter! I've got only one review, so I don't know should I continue this story... I don't want to use my time to write a story that no one likes, so if you have anything to say, please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

At the same time Jack and Gibbs were on the sea. Jack had been right: the _Escape_ was fast ship. Jack looked his compass but the arrow just spun around. He closed the compass annoyed.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack muttered himself. "Mr. Gibbs" he then called.

"Aye, captain" Gibbs came on the deck. Jack gave the compass to him.

"Now, you wish that we get the Pearl out by finding a ship" Jack ordered.

"Ship? What ship?" Gibbs asked confused.

"The Queen Anne's Revenge" Jack grinned. "And it's new captain"

"Barbossa?" Gibbs asked surprised. "Why are we looking for him?"

"He has the Blackbeard's sword, he might know how to get the Pearl out" Jack explained. Gibbs looked the compass. The arrow spun and then stopped pointing east.

"That's our heading" Jack smirked. "Do you have rum?"

...

"Jack's sister?" Angelica asked.

"Yes I am" Amy smirked. "Who are you?"

"Angelica Teach" Angelica answered.

"Nice to meet you, Angelica" Amy stepped right when a bottle flew next to her head and crushed on the wall. "Would you please follow me, this is not a properly place for a discussion"

Angelica and Amy Nightingale walked the dark streets of Tortuga.

"Welcome to my home" Amy smirked when they had walked a while and opened a well hided door. Amy's house was surprisingly clean to be a pirate's house. The furniture, including table, two chairs and a bureau, was made from mahogany. On the wall were a little mirror and three different swords hanged on a rack. Angelica stepped in and felt immediately like she was home.

"It's quite small but fills its job" Amy putted her hat on the table.

"Please sit down" she said to Angelica. Angelica sat down while Amy went to the bureau and took two glasses and a bottle of wine. Angelica looked at Amy. Amy had brown, messy hair and a yellow bandanna. Her amber coloured blouse was incredibly clean. She was very short, but her body language told that she was stronger than she looked. In fact, only thing in common with Jack was her deep brown eyes. Amy came and sat on another chair.

"Now" Amy started after pouring wine to glasses. "How is my dear brother? I haven't hear of him after he escaped from London"

"I don't know" Angelica answered. "After abandoning me on a spit of island I don't know where did he went"

Amy laughed softly. "Jackie has always been unpredictable". Amy looked Angelica. "Where do you know him?"

"I met him in Spain" Angelica shrugged.

"Oh, you're the lady from Seville" Amy nodded. "Jackie told about you. So, how exactly you got left on that island?"

Angelica told about their journey to the Fountain of Youth. When she ended, Amy looked thoughtfully. "My brother is probably searching a way to get the Pearl out" Amy said. "Do you know the ritual to get the ships out?"

"No, but I know one thing that could help" Angelica answered. "Maybe you don't believe in supernatural"

"No, no, I've seen thing or two" Amy replied.

"The ritual needs Hephaestus's golden bracelet, which he gave to Aphrodite when they got married" Angelica told the myth. "The bracelet had been made from the gold of wolves. The bracelet had to been placed on the wrist of the real and first statue of Aphrodite. When you put the bracelet back on its rightful owner's wrist, the statue will make your one biggest dream come true"

"You know where the bracelet is?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I think so" Angelica looked Amy. "What are you planning?"

"Let's make a deal" Amy grinned. "You will help me to get the Pearl or some another ship out of bottle, and I will help you to get the Queen Anne's Revenge back. Deal?"

...

After sailing a day Gibbs saw a big ship in the horizon. The ship had red sails and a skeleton on it's forward.

"Captain! We found it!" Gibbs shouted to Jack, who ran on the deck.

"Good work, mr. Gibbs. Now get as close that ship as you can" Jack grinned. The _Escape_ looked tiny next to the huge _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Jack took a rope and climbed on the deck, Gibbs following just behind.

"Hello, Hector" Jack shouted. The crew turned to look Jack and Gibbs surprised. Captain Barbossa came out of the captain's cabin and smirked.

"Jack Sparrow"

"Aye" Jack grinned.

"What brings you on the feared Queen Anne's Revenge?" Barbossa asked.

"Your sword" Jack smirked.

"My sword? Why you need it?" Barbossa asked suspiciously.

"You know how to get this out?" Jack showed one of the ships in the bottle.

"Follow me" After thinking a moment Barbossa went to his cabin, Jack following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? If you want this story to continue, don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The jewel

**New chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while, I've been super busy! Thanks to everyone that have reviewed or have added this story to favorites! But now to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

While Amy and Angelica were walking to the Port Amy told about her ship.

"The _Escape_ is fast and small, and..." Amy looked the empty dock, where her ship should've been. "…gone" she continued.

"I can see your ship has taken" Angelica glanced at Amy.

"Jack" Amy muttered angrily. "He always takes my ship".

"So what do we do now?" Angelica asked.

"We" Amy turned to Angelica and smirked. "Borrow a ship and try to make it to the island you told about before my dear brother hears about it"

...

Barbossa and Jack sat in the Queen Anne's Revenge's captain's cabin. It had changed quite a lot from what it was when Blackbeard had it. There weren't any voo doo things. Now there were maps, gold and… green apples.

"Do you know how to get this out?" Jack asked and put one of the bottles on the table,

"No, but we have a bigger problem" Barbossa said darkly.

"We?" Jack asked and took an apple.

"Blackbeard has become alive again"

Jack dropped the apple. "But he died! You killed him!"

"But now he is looking for revenge to me and you, Jack" Barbossa continued. "We must stop him"

"It seems that you know a way to do that?" Jack asked.

"Aye" Barbossa answered. "There is a statue, which makes your biggest dream come true"

"It does?" Jack asked.

"Aye, but the statue is in the end of a tunnel. You can't find it without the special jewel. For the ritual you also need the golden bracelet" Barbossa turned to Jack. "Only one who knows where it is, is Blackbeard, but he maybe told about it to someone near to him" He smirked. "And you know who"

Jack shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell"

"His daughter" Barbossa smirked.

"Angelica?" Jack looked Barbossa almost terrified. "What makes you think she would help us? You killed her father and I left her on an island!"

"If she doesn't want to work with us," Barbossa grinned coldly. "We have our ways to change her mind"

...

"So, any ideas where the island is?" Amy asked when she and Angelica had "borrowed" a ship.

"Wait" Angelica said and took a big jewel from her pocket. She held it in air for a moment and then let it go. The jewel flew straight to the mast and headed a chink of light on left.

"Wow" Amy looked the jewel surprised. "That was strange". She looked Angelica suspiciously. "Where did you get that?"

"From my father" Angelica smirked.

"Oh, the mighty Blackbeard" Amy nodded. "How does it work?"

"It always points to the island and the bracelet" Angelica explained.

"So we must just sail to the direction that the chink of light is pointing" Amy sat down and leaned back. "This is going to be easy" she smirked.

...

This is a bad idea, Jack thought while they were sailing to the direction that Jack's compass pointed. Angelica would never help them to find the statue, and he didn't want to admit even to himself that he was a little worried of Angelica.

"There's a ship!" one of the crew shouted.

"All hands on deck!" Barbossa ordered.

"We are going to sunk that ship"

"Why?" Jack asked. "It just slows us"

"Right now I want something fun to watch" Barbossa grinned.

"Angelica, there is a big vessel with red sails coming towards us" Amy said a little worried.

"The one-legged man" Angelica hissed. "And the Queen Anne's Revenge"

"That was your dad's ship?" Amy asked surprised. "It's quite imposing"

The Revenge sailed straight towards Amy and Angelica's ship.

"You're sure that they're not going to do anything?" Amy looked the Revenge suspiciously.

"Open the sails!" Angelica shouted when the first cannonball hit the side of the ship. "We must get away! Now!"

...

"They are trying to escape" Barbossa smirked. "But we won't let them got that chance"

Jack looked at the ship a little suspiciously. There were no crew on deck, just two people running and trying to do everything that needed to be done to get fast on.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted. Everyone watched the fire burning the ship fast.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! If you want to know what happens next, don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

_please read_

-sorry for being so lazy with the updates lately, but i've been VERY busy in these passed weeks. i'll continue in this weekend, I promise!

-where are you my lovely reviewers? i wont continue if no one reads my story, remember that!

thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story and/or added it on the favorites list!

_SummerTimes_


	6. Chapter 5: The plan

**Next chapter! I've been extra busy lately now when my dance lessons started again, so I really don't have had enough time to write this story, sorry! Hey really people, do review, I won't continue this story if no one reviews! And thanks to everyone who have already reviewed and/or added this story to favorites list, you are awesome!**

**And know to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Angelica jumped off of the burning ship. She dove in the water and quickly swam on a floating barrel. She looked around trying to find Amy.

"Amy!" Angelica couldn't find Jack's sister. She almost gave up hope until Amy rose from the water breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Angelica was going to swam to Amy, when she felt a fishing net landing on her.

"What are you doing?" she cried out when the net was raised from the water. Angelica saw Amy, who was also in a fishing net. Angelica was pulled over the railing and rudely brought to stand.

"Let me go!" she shouted and tried to struggle out of the hands of two men.

"Well well, what do we have here" the one-legged man convened next to men, "The beautiful daughter of Blackbeard".

"Murderer!" Angelica hissed her eyes flashing. Barbossa gave a laugh.

"I hope that won't bother our partnership" he turned around. "Take this delightful damsel to the prison"

"I'll never help you!" Angelica shouted. Barbossa turned back and took her chin on his hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you will help me" he let Angelica go. "Close her mouth" he ordered. One of the men put a dirty cloth in her mouth so she couldn't speak anymore. That was when Jack came on the deck.

"What is…" Jack started when he saw Angelica who was carried by two men below to the prison.

"How did she end up here?" Jack asked Barbossa concerned of his own safety now when Angelica was on the ship.

"Your damsel was another of the two persons on the ship" Barbossa walked to Amy who was sitting on the deck totally exhausted. "And who be you?" Barbossa asked. Amy turned her gaze up and met Jack's gaze.

"Amy?" Jack looked his sister surprised. Amy looked very small and weak sitting on the deck. He hadn't seen her since they were children.

"Jack?" Amy asked looking Jack with her exactly same coloured eyes. Barbossa looked them both firstly confused, until he grinned evilly.

"I never thought that Jack Sparrow has a sister. Take her to the prison too" Barbossa ordered and walked away. Amy looked pryingly Jack to his eyes. She knew she was helpless against the strong men. Jack just turned around and went after Barbossa.

"This is very bad" he muttered himself before he reached Barbossa.

"Anything you want to say to me Jack?" he asked looking through his spyglass when Jack stood next to him.

"We should drop them off in the next island" Jack said a little nervous. Barbossa put the spyglass down and looked Jack degrading.

"Why is that?" Barbossa asked.

"My sister and Angelica can turn to be quite… feisty in some points, especially now when they seem to be allies"

"You are afraid of two women?" Barbossa snorted. "They can't do anything"

...

In the prison Angelica had already break free of her chains and got the cloth off her mouth. She had also helped Amy free and now they were thinking of different ways to get out.

"Any ideas?" Amy asked and sat down. Angelica tried to find a hole or weaker part of the wall that could crack.

"Not yet" Angelica sighed and sat next to Amy.

"I'm wondering what Barbossa is up to?" Amy thought aloud.

"He certainly knows about the statue" Angelica shrugged. "Maybe he wants his leg back".

"I can't believe that Jack didn't help us" Amy huffed. Angelica started to think about Jack, when she remembered that the voo doo doll was still in her pocket.

"I think I know how we'll change his mind" she smirked and took the doll and a sharp rock in her hand.

...

Barbossa had ordered Jack and Gibbs mobbing the deck. While they were doing that Jack suddenly felt strange pain in his hand. He groaned in pain and pressed his arm.

"Jack!" Gibbs came up. "You're alright?"

Jack felt the pain go away.

"Ouch" he massaged his arm.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"This has happened to me once before" Jack said and pulled his sleeve up. There was a little bleeding A incised on his arm.

"Angelica"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I continue? Don't forget to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Dealing

**Neext chapter! Sorry for being so lazy with updates, but my grandma died and I wasn't really in the mood for writing and I also had chemistry test and some other school things to do so I had no time to write this story. But this is the longest chapter this far and I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and other things like that, English is not my first language!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Jack looked around and hurried below the deck. He hid behind a barrel when one of the crew walked by. He quietly made his way to the brig.

In the brig was very wet and dark, like in the brigs usually.

"We've been waiting for you Jack" a Spanish accented voice said softly.

"Hello Angelica" Jack saw his ex lover sitting in a corner. "And Amy".

"We need help" Amy stood up and walked to Jack. "You must help us out"

"And if I don't?" Jack grinned. Suddenly he felt sharp pain in his back. He looked Angelica who smiled evilly while she pressed a sharp rock against the voo doo doll's back.

"Where did you get that?" Jack breathed to Angelica.

"It washed to the beach on that little island that you left me" Angelica grinned as she pressed the rock deeper. Jack looked Angelica murderously.

"I think that answered to you" Amy rolled her eyes. "And Angelica please stop that"

Angelica took the rock off and Jack sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Jack stared his sister and Angelica suspiciously.

"We need to get on the island where the bracelet and the statue are" Amy leaned on the wall. "We need a boat"

"Doesn't sound too hard" Jack shrugged.

"And we need your compass" Amy continued.

"I hate to disappoint you, but that is not gonna happen" Jack backed a little.

"Then you just have to…" Amy started when the whole ship shook powerfully.

"What was that?" Angelica stood up when a cannonball flew through the brig next to them.

"Bye then" Jack turned around and ran to the stairs.

"Jack!" Angelica shouted furiously when Jack ran up the stairs to the deck. Next to the Queen Anne's Revenge was an enormous ship that Jack hadn't seen before. Behind Jack one man tried to stab him, but Jack jumped away from the blade and took his sword. He started to fight against two men and didn't notice the ropes that started to move quickly by themselves…

Down in the brig Angelica and Amy tried to get away, but the door didn't open.

"I might get the key, if I…" Angelica was just up to get the key, when a canon ball crushed the wall and the key flew through the air and landed behind barrels and boxes.

"How do we get it from there?" Amy asked as she tried to dodge sharp pieces of wood and other dangerous things that floated around the brig.

"The water is getting up" she continued a little worried.

"Wait!" Angelica got an idea. "Do you have anything sharp and quite thin?"

"I may have a poisoned dart…" Amy started to search it from her pockets.

"Why do you have a poisoned dart…" Angelica started.

"Here" Amy handed the dart to Angelica. "Is it proper?"

"Yes" Angelica kneeled and started to pick the lock with the dart. Suddenly the door swung open. Angelica threw the dart back to Amy, who ran after Angelica to the deck. They found swords and started to fight against the other ship's men.

"We have to get Jack's compass" Amy shouted to Angelica while she fought against two men at the same time.

"Amy!" Angelica saw a rope slither towards Amy's foot. "Behind you!"

Suddenly all the ropes on the ship started to move and trap the men's feet. Amy ran behind Jack and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, bro" Amy said and put the poisoned dart in Jack's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Jack asked before he fell unconscious. Angelica came to Amy while fighting against the ropes.

"Let's go" Amy pulled Jack overboard and jumped in water after him. Angelica looked once more on the ship and jumped into the freezing water. Amy had heaved Jack on a barrel and pushed it towards the island in front of them. Angelica sighed and swam to help Amy.

After a moment they finally got to the beach. Amy coughed and sat on the sand.

"I really hope we are not going to do that again in any time soon" she spitted.

"Ouch" Jack started to wake up. "Not yet mum, I don't wanna wake up..:"

Angelica and Amy looked each other incredulously. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Wait, where am I?" Jack looked around.

"On an unknown island that we took you on" Amy informed him and stood up.

"What?" Jack asked and got off the barrel.

"We need the compass Jack" Angelica went to help Jack up. "But firstly…" she slapped Jack through his face.

"Ouch!" Jack looked Angelica confused. "What was that for?"

"You left me on that little spit of island!" Angelica shouted outraged. "I was there two bloody weeks! I almost died!"

"That is a little exaggerated, and you still seem to be very alive you don't have to be angry to me anymore, savvy?" Jack grinned trying to calm Angelica down, when Amy slapped his other cheek.

"Ouch!" Jack cried out. "What I have done now?"

"You stole my boat!" Amy screamed.

"I just borrowed it without a permission" Jack defended himself.

"And now you will help us" Amy pointed her pistol to Jack, who took his pistol and pointed it to Angelica who took her pistol and pointed it to Jack. Jack took another pistol and pointed it to Amy.

"You have no choices Jack" Angelica glared Jack grinning. Jack frowned a little and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Wet powder" Amy shook the gun trying to get it work. Everyone rolled their eyes and put the guns away.

"We can help you to get the Pearl out" Angelica suggested in seductive tone. "And you help me to get the Queen Anne's Revenge back"

"Why didn't you come straight to me if you needed the compass?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"We had some kind of jewel that would have led us to the Statue" Amy snorted. "But someone sunk our ship and the jewel sunk with it"

"By the way, who was that who attacked against Barbossa?" Angelica asked.

"I've never seen that ship before" Amy watched to the sea thinking and trying to remember if she had seen the ship before.

"But it might be after the Statue too" Jack said.

"Then we certainly have a problem" Angelica said a little worried. "The crew seemed very strong"

"We have no chances against them alone" Amy looked Jack.

"So do we have a deal?" Angelica asked from Jack. Jack realized that he didn't have many choices, so he shook hands with Angelica.

"Deal" he answered and threw the compass to Amy.

"So what do you want the most?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Leave a review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
